Third Time Lucky
by Jessie Blackwood
Summary: Warning: Rated M, adult theme. Three times Bodie and Doyle fall asleep together, but will it be third time lucky or are they never destined to get together?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, etc. etc. etc. no infringement of copyright intended, etc, etc. just playing with them, like everyone else here.**

**Warning: Explicit, MA for adult themes. **

**Third time lucky…**

**Three times Bodie and Doyle sleep together… **

**_The First Time…_**

Surveillance was never an exciting duty to pull, but 24 hours straight, on a cold November day, four of them in a Ford Transit on a rubbish strewn street in Leytonstone really took the biscuit for the worst one yet. They couldn't use the heater because it would sap the battery. They had nothing but a car blanket to huddle under and until Cowley saw fit to relieve them, they were stuck there. Nothing and nobody was moving in the house they had bugged, nobody visited, nothing happened.

Doyle and Bodie, sitting on the bench seat at the back, were leaning on each other, asleep. Murphy and Jax were listening in on the radios, almost dozing off for lack of activity. The blanket was not proof against the biting cold but Bodie's body next to his was warm and keeping Doyle just the right side of hypothermia. Doyle woke to find Bodie's head on his shoulder, his hand, well, his hand had slipped down under the blanket and was currently resting on Doyle's crotch, whether deliberately or not Doyle wouldn't like to hazard a guess at. He shoved and Bodie grunted, coming awake reluctantly. Once awake and aware, he removed his hand as fast as if it had been burnt, which gave Doyle the impression that it hadn't been a deliberate move after all. He found himself feeling vaguely disappointed at that. Bodie sniffed and ran a hand through his close cropped hair, yawned and said "What's for breakfast?"

**_The Second Time…_**

The hotel was packed, race day was on and there was no spare room anywhere. The last room in the hotel was a double. The mission had been so last minute not even Betty had been able to find them a room. The place was on the edge of town and the room had been a cancellation. They might have been able to turf somebody out using their rank but they had orders not to make a scene. This wasn't an official job, it was a watching brief. Find the subject at the races, watch him, meet him if possible with an air tight cover story and then report back later.

"Take the room" Doyle said "I'll sleep in the chair."

"We can both sleep in the bed" Bodie said "Top and tail, didn't you do that when you were a kid?"

"Yeah but I was a lot smaller then. More room."

"It is a double, not like we're perching on a single."

"OK then, as long as your feet don't stink." Doyle laughed but his heart was racing. Sharing a bed with Bodie was one of his goals in life but he hadn't expected it. The man was straight after all. If they always sounded as if they were sparking off each other it was largely due to Bodie's defensiveness. They tried hard to evade any suggestion that there was anything going on between them. And nothing was, was it, despite his fantasies, Doyle thought morosely.

Bodie looked at his partner and grinned, unsure whether Doyle would swing for sharing the bed. The man was straight after all. Sure, Bodie liked the ladies, but Doyle was _different_, Doyle was his partner, for God's sake. He had always had a soft spot for the gentler, more compassionate man. When Doyle got upset you could be damned sure there was a good reason. If they sparked off each other, it was usually because Doyle was defensive, keeping the world with its prejudicial thinking at bay.

Bodie relaxed and signed the register for the room. They went up together, nobody else was around. The corridor was quiet, only the receptionist had seen them go up and she was busy with phone calls. Doyle relaxed on the bed, watching Bodie unpack. He hung up his suit carrier with his dinner suit inside. They had an invitation to Lionel Adamson's evening reception at the conference suit at the Grandstand that evening. A trainer, he was a personal friend of George Cowley. Their quarry, a Greek businessman called Stephanides, would be there so it was one event they were not allowed to miss.

They returned very late. Nobody was about, they had stayed off the booze in order to remain alert. Their bed awaited and Doyle almost bottled out and took the chair but Bodie insisted, telling him he wouldn't be worth shit in the morning if he didn't sleep in a real bed. Doyle undressed quickly, trying not to admire the body disrobing beside him. He dragged on his sweats and went to the bathroom, cheerfully joined by Bodie who elbowed him out of the way as he went for a pee. Doyle fled.

Bodie tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep in the over-heated room. Doyle got up and opened the window, sliding back the double glazed panels to allow some cold air in. He had forgotten how damned hot hotel rooms could get. The blast hit him in the face and he breathed in the cold clear air. Shivering, he went back and climbed in, pulling the blanket over him. Bodie's eyes opened. For a moment, Doyle held his breath. The look in Bodie's eyes must have been a trick of the light. Then he sighed and turned over "Thank mate" he said "getting too hot in here."

**_Third Time Lucky?_**

Frantically Bodie tried to revive his partner, slapping his face and nipping his ear to try to get some response. It was no good, Doyle was out of it. Bodie rapidly assessed the situation, deciding that going anywhere for the time being was not an option. He hunkered down and waited, pulling Doyle further under the bushes where he had managed to carry him to, drawing leaf debris over their legs and staying silent. Doyle's pulse was strong, his breathing regular. He had a lump over his right ear and would probably suffer a nasty headache when he woke, may even have concussion but for now, there was little else Bodie could do. Radio silence had been ordered and he couldn't contact Control unless Control contacted him.

Nothing moved in the forest, not even the wildlife and that was more worrying than hearing people. Bodie dozed, camouflaged to his satisfaction. He had to wait, which he was good at, ever the hunter, patient and calculating. Darkness drew in, dusk making shadows of everything and changing the landscape completely. He was not worried they might freeze. It was a cold spring night, but they were lying closely together, he could feel Ray's warmth through his fatigues. He was more worried that Doyle might be hurt worse than he thought, but as far as he knew, he had taken a blow to the head, nothing more, and, while that could be serious in itself, Bodie knew enough about head injuries to know that Doyle wasn't displaying any other signs of trauma. So he waited.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_3.7"_ Bodie jumped. He saw dim light through the trees, dawn wasn't far off.

Grabbing his radio he said "3.7, over"

"_Where the hell are you 3.7?_" came the voice of control "_Cowley's doing his nut. Why didn't you make rendezvous last night?"_

"Doyle's injured, blow to the head. We're in cover approximately two miles from the rendezvous. Couldn't move him."

"_Wait there. I'll get Cowley"_ and the radio went dead.

"Morning" Doyle's voice was the most welcome sound Bodie had heard in a long time.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty, thought I was going to have to kiss you there for a moment" Bodie was joking but the look in Doyle's eyes stopped him.

Despite a pounding headache, Doyle's heart missed a beat "You could…" he said softly "…if you wanted to."

Bodie said nothing and Doyle cursed himself for being a fool and giving way to temptation so he was shocked when Bodie's mouth covered his and kissed him hard.

They broke for air. "I thought…you weren't…" Doyle began but Bodie cut him off.

"Well, you thought wrong" he retorted, eyes hard.

"How long?"

"Long enough"

"_3.7? Bodie, are you there? Is Doyle with you?"_ Cowley's voice crackled over the radio.

"Here Sir and yes, 4.5's with me."

"_Is Doyle able to walk?"_

"Uncertain Sir" Bodie said, eyeing Doyle's pale face.

"_Don't worry, keep your R/T open. We'll get a fix on you. Operation Obsidian was a success. We're bringing you home."_

Bodie relaxed back against the trunk of the hawthorn bush he had hidden them beneath, holding Doyle in his arms. The warmth of Bodie's body was soothing.

"You know, if they find us like this, there might be some awkward questions to answer" Doyle muttered "I wouldn't want to put you in an awkward position."

Bodie laughed softly "Wouldn't worry" he said "The position I want to put you in would get us thrown out of the Service."

**Another assumption that the lads are together. Well, I always figure it would have been nice for them to have been. Not essential, but nice….This is just a little drabble/one-shot, a bit of fun. Review if you like…**


End file.
